


Worth it

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Carmen and duc find comfort in one another’s





	Worth it

“I wasn’t expecting I’d cry so much”Carmen wiped away at the teardrops falling from her eyes 

“She didn’t even get to say goodbye to him I feel bad for her”Duc sadly exclaimed they had just watched a really sad movie 

“It makes you think what happens when we’re dead and gone”Carmen mentioned 

“Love can be painful”Duc states to her 

“You have to think is it really worth it putting yourself at risk of getting your heart broken”Carmen agreed with her boyfriend 

Duc places a kiss to the top of her head comforting her “Date night has been amazing”

“Besides us crying tears of sadness god I just want to give you all of my love”Carmen had said to him


End file.
